Systems that provide rewards to users based on geolocations of the users are known. In those systems, rewards may be provided to the users according to real world locations indicated by the user geolocations. For example, strength points in a game may be provided to a user when the user checks into a gym.
Systems that establish game rules based on user geolocations are also known. In those systems, game rules may be established using user geolocations as conditions to win the games. For example, user geolocation information may be overlaid on virtual map in a game such that a user in the real world may capture an online user virtual map when the real-world user's position is within a predetermined distance from the online user's position on the virtual map.